Vivre
by Kaede77
Summary: C'est lui qui est parti non ? alors pourquoi estce toi qui est comme mort ?Petite letre de Sirius à Harry cf fin order of the phoenix


Vivre

Harry était allongé sur son lit, contemplant d'un regard vide le plafond de la chambre de Ron au Terrier.

Ses yeux étaient rougis, son visage bouffi et ses poings ensanglantés à force de pleurer et de frapper dans tous les murs qui se présentaient à lui.

Voilà deux semaines que les événements du ministère avaient eu lieu…

Deux semaines que lui et ses amis avaient affronté les mangemorts…

Deux semaines que Sirius était…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues à cette pensée, empruntant un chemin tant de fois fait.

Depuis cet incident, il s'était terré dans une sorte de mutisme, n'échangeant aucun mot, aucun geste avec les gens qui l'entouraient.

Depuis deux semaines, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide, il avait perdu Sirius, c'était un fait mais, ce soir là, au ministère, Harry avait aussi perdue le goût de vivre…

Il s'apprêtait à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres quand un petit bruit venant de sa fenêtre attira son attention.

Il tourna la tête et fixa de son regard vide le petit hibou qui attendait qu'il lui ouvre.

Il regarda son réveil, 3h00.

- Qui peu bien m'envoyer quelque chose à cette heure ? se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se levait.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, le petit facteur s'engouffra dans la pièce, déposa une lettre sur le lit d'Harry et s'en alla aussitôt. Le jeune homme lui resta quelques instants à contempler les étoiles, laissant l'air frais de la nuit déposer une douce caresse sur sa joue, rougie par toutes les larmes qui l'avaient parcourues.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida enfin à fermer cette fenêtre, disant au revoir à ces quelques instants qui avaient éclairé son malheur.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit dans ces mains la lettre que l'oiseau lui avait apportée.

Elle était assez grosse et contenait, Harry le savait, le testament de Sirius.

Il l'ouvrit et passa rapidement en revue ce qu'elle contenait. Sirius lui avait tout légué : Le 12 square Grimmaud, Buck ainsi qu'une petite fortune qui irait s'ajouté à celle que ses parents lui avait laissé.

- Je ne veux rien de tout cela…

Comment aurai-t-il pu garder quoi que ce soit qui avait appartenue à son parrain alors que s'était de sa faute s'il…

Il avait prit sa décision : Le square Grimmaud irait à l'Ordre, Hagrid serait plus à même de s'occuper de Buck que lui quand à l'argent…il y penserait plus tard.

Il allait se recoucher quand un petit bout de papier tomba sur le sol, attirant son attention.

L'écriture sur le parchemin était fine, presque féminine mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître l'auteur.

- Sirius…

Il ouvrit la lettre.

_25 Janvier, 12 Square Grimmaud._

_Harry…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que je ne suis plus de ce monde mais cela ne m'étonne pas, avec le retour de Voldemort c'était à prévoir…_

_Comme tu as pu le lire un peu plus tôt, je te laisse tout ce que je possède, tu es la seule « famille » qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas que le peu de bien que je possède ne tombent aux mains d'inconnues voire pire._

_Mais assez parler de futilité, comment vas-tu ?_

_Je sais que cette question peu te paraître idiote, après tout je suis mort, comment pourrais-je recevoir ta réponse ?_

Harry esquissa un sourire.

_Content de voire que les imbécillités de ton parrain mort te font toujours rire, c'est déjà ça._

A la lecture du mot fatidique, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme.

_Non non Harry, ne pleure pas, il n'y a pas de raison de verser des larmes, j'ai vécu mon temps et je savais bien que tôt ou tard ça finirait, j'espérais que ça arriverait plus tard certes mais bon, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on choisi pas vrai ?_

Harry était abasourdi, comment son parrain arrivait-il à connaître ses réactions ?

_Car tu es exactement comme ton père voyons, vous réagissez de la même manière, je m'en suis rendu compte à l'instant même où je t'ai vue, il y à deux ans dans la Cabane hurlante, et pour quelqu'un qui a passé autant de temps que moi avec ton père, il n'est pas difficile de savoir comment il, et donc par là même toi, réagirait en de telles circonstances. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrie cette lettre._

_Il m'a été donné, à maintes reprises malheureusement, de voir ton père confronté à la douleur de perdre quelqu'un…_

_Toutes ces nuits qu'il a passé à sangloter une fois seul dans sa chambre…_

_Tous ces faux sourires esquissés pour sauver les apparences…_

_Toutes ces marques qui se multipliaient sur son corps sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier…_

_Durant la guerre contre Voldemort, nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos proches…_

_Des gens que l'on connaissait seulement de vues, des voisins, des parents…_

_A chaque lettres annonçant une disparition, je le voyais, calme, posé, ne disant rien, n'esquissant aucun geste, sachant très bien qu'une fois tout le monde endormi, je l'entendrais pleuré à travers ce mur qui me paraissait si mince et si épais à la fois._

_J'ai vue mon meilleur ami souffrir sans avoir la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, ayant peur de sa rection, sachant pertinament qu'il nierais tout en bloc (il a toujours eu une fierté demesuré je te rassure…_

Triste sourire.

_Tout ça pour dire que, je sais ce que tu dois éprouvé mais je sais aussi ce que peuvent ressentir Ron et Hermione à cet instant…_

_La peur de ne rien voire dans tes yeux, l'envi de te prendre dans leur bras, de te dire que tout ira sans pour autant le faire par crainte de ta réaction…_

_Harry je t'en pris, ne laisse pas ma mort t'ôter la vie ! C'est moi qui ai quitté ce monde, pas toi !_

_Ne t'enferme pas comme James l'a fait il y a tant d'années ! Ne laisse pas à tes amis la cruelle mission de contempler ces marques et de devoir se taire !_

_Vi Harry, vi avec cet espoir que demain tout sera fini, pas pour moi (au point où j'en suis …) pas pour les autres mais pour toi ! Continu à te battre chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier afin que le moment venu, tu n'aies aucun regret à partir._

_La vie est bien trop courte pour pleurer ceux qui sont parties, ne l'oubli pas…_

_Je t'aime Harry, j'aurais aimé que l'on forme une vraie famille mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps et si je devais avoir un regret, ce serait sûrement celui-là…_

_Ton parrain qui t'a aimé comme son propre fils, Sirius._

Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte du grenier et tomba sur Ron et Hermione qui, inquiets, attendaient depuis des heures devant la porte.

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, ils le prirent dans leurs bras.

Une feuille maintenant vierge gisait sur le sol, une volute blanche disparue de la pièce, un rayon de lumière entra…


End file.
